Look At Me
by ChibiStarChan129
Summary: Things seem to begin to calm down at Hojo High until a new transfer student enters the school; not to mention, a cute one. He becomes popular with the girls, but begins to take an interest in Izumiko, causing Miyuki to feel uneasy. Why does he feel this way and how will Miyuki go about it?
1. Chapter 1

** This was requested by Animegal 712. Again, I'm writing from Miyuki's point-of-view and this one will be multiple chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it enough to follow along. I may come back and edit it later.**

**Disclaimer: Red Data Girl and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>This school, Hojo High, was full of all kinds of weird students possessing supernatural abilities. It was all organized by the World Heritage Council and I was only there because I was the protector of Izumiko, the rare, special girl. Everyone wanted to get their hands on her because of her spiritual value, but I wouldn't let a single soul harm her. We had been through a lot since entering the school, and now things seemed to finally calm down. At least for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in the hallway, my back against the wall, waiting for Izumiko. It was a calm and sunny day, so we were planning to eat lunch outside with Mayura and Manatsu.<p>

"Hey, did you hear about the new boy?" A couple of girls gossiped in the hallway.

"He's really cute. Maybe even as cute as Sagara-kun!"

I grunted to myself at the statement. _Girls are strange._

"What's his name again? Hayate Oshiro?"

"Yeah, he's in class 2-A!"

_That's Izumiko's class._ I realized. Not that it really mattered to me. I just happened to overhear the conversation. The girls' voices faded away as they left and things were quiet again. Lazily, I rested my head against the wall and stared out the large window across the hall. A few minutes longer and I finally saw Izumiko come out of the classroom, books in hand.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

The doll-faced girl gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I had a question for sensei."

With a nod, I motioned her down the hallway. On the way outside, we talked a little about our classes and homework. Izumiko seemed happy that she's been doing well in literature. She always loved to read so it wasn't a surprise to me. Before we stepped out the door I noticed a commotion in the main hallway.

"Oshiro-kun! Where are you from?"

"Do you like sports?"

"What do you think of Hojo High?"

I turned to see girls and guys surrounding one person. The new kid, I figured. Izumiko noticed that I was distracted and also turned to see what was going on.

"Who is that?" She asked with curiosity.

I shrugged. "New kid, I guess. Let's go."

The weather was nice, so there were a lot of people eating lunch outside as expected. That was one of my favorite things about the school – it had a nice outdoor courtyard where students could hang out. Mayura and Manatsu were waiting for us under the tree.

"Sagara-kun! Izumiko-chan! You two took longer than usual. Did something happen. . . ?" she smirked causing the small girl to become flustered.

"I-I had a question for sensei." She replied, sitting down carefully with her bento as I sat beside her, opening up mine. The commotion moved outside and my eyes shifted toward the crowd. _What's going on? Why do people always make such a fuss over new students? It's annoying. _The group looked as if it was gradually getting closer, led by the Oshiro kid. That's when I got a good look at the guy. He had a delicate facial structure, wavy, golden-brown hair that fell in his face, and gentle, light blue eyes. His posture was lazy, but confident and his eyes were set upon us. _Is he following us?_

Just as I thought, he walked up to our group, stopping right behind Izumiko, who was oblivious to the situation. She just contently ate her rice, startled when she realized the many people behind her. My eyes narrowed and I became uneasy. _What does this guy want?_ He made a polite gesture to excuse everyone and leave him to speak with her.

Suddenly, his face turned softer. "Excuse me, I'm Hayate Oshiro."

The awkward girl blinked in confusion. "Um, h-hello. I'm Izumiko Suzuhara. . ."

"What a pretty name." The handsome boy responded with satisfaction. "So, uh, I saw you in class today and you seem to really know what you're doing in literature. Well, I was wondering if maybe you could catch me up on a few things since I'm new." He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

She blushed lightly. "Me? I-I mean, I'd love to help!" I was sure that she just felt happy that someone from her class wanted her help. That was it. Right? But why did he ask Izumiko out of everyone? I know that she was good in class, but she is more the quiet type. Doesn't she usually like to keep to herself?

"Thanks! What time do you think would be best?" He asked.

"How about after school?" suggested the girl, hesitantly.

I turned back toward my bento and continued eating aggressively. All of a sudden I was in a fowl mood and I wasn't sure why. That guy . . . I didn't trust him at all.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry that it's such a short chapter. The next ones should be longer! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows on this story. I honestly didn't think that I'd get more than a couple of followers. I also want to apologize for making you all wait so long. Believe it or not, it's really difficult to write an interesting fanfic for this, since there are so few episodes and info. I would do better if I could read the novels, but they're not translated! :'( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, even if it is kind of a filler.**

**Disclaimer: Red Data Girl and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>The open sky delineated the clouds with many shades of radiant pinks and purples as the setting sun ended the day. Routinely, around that tranquil time, Izumiko would meet up with me in the garden area of the school near the dorms, so that I could teach her more spiritual techniques which would keep her mind at ease. We'd been doing this every day for the last few weeks, but that day, I waited at the bench a lot longer than usual. Shifting restlessly, running my hand through my hair, checking my watch; My mood began to suffer. Although the sky was beautiful and the climate was comfortable, I was tired of sitting there by myself. It was getting darker by the minute. Maybe something happened to her. Maybe something came up suddenly. Either way, I got up, ready to leave when I heard light tapping of little shoes growing closer. Turning to the noise, I caught sight of Izumiko running briskly toward me, her long braids flowing behind her.<p>

"Sagara-kun!" the small girl stopped in front of me, panting. "I'm sorry I. . . I'm sorry I kept you waiting! Oshiro-kun had a question for me, and th-then our conversation kept going, and I lost track of the time." The look on her face was one of guilt. The mention of the guy's name triggered a surge of frustration that came from my already rotten mood.

'_I could easily forgive her for making me wait due to something involving that annoying guy, or I could make her suffer a little.' _I thought, and indeed I chose the latter. "Hmph, well that shows how you really think of me." I muttered with an irritated expression. "I guess I'm just someone you can instantly forget about." Izumiko seemed even more guilty, repeating apologies one after another.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked. I replied with a long silence and then, just at the right moment, I started to chuckle. Her face screamed confusion at this abrupt change in atmosphere.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. You get so worked up over stuff."

The bewildered look stuck to her face - while I laughed - as she tried to process what I had just said.

"Sagara-kun, that's not funny!" There it was - that adorable pouty face she always made when I teased her. "I really thought you were mad at me,"

After ruffling her hair a bit, I turned and ambled toward the dorm area. "Come on, I'll walk you to the dorms." And with that, she hurried next to me, letting out a sigh of relief. Things were all well. They were all well on the outside, but on the inside, there was a slight pain in my chest. She really forgot the time that she spends with me and hung out with Hayate Oshiro. At that moment, I wondered how important I actually was to her. What did I mean to her? Why was I so worried about it?

* * *

><p>It was that season, again - the Tanabata festival, of course. This is a festival that celebrates the meeting of two deities who are represented by stars, and is hed on various days from July to August. Every region across Japan has their own customs for this festival, but it typically involves writing wishes - in the form of poetry - on paper and hanging them on bamboo. It was always held in town and the high school classes would participate in it each year without fail. The representative of my class tried to get everyone's participation in coming up with our theme. I wasn't the type to get involved with class discussions unless I had to.<p>

"Let's do a maid cafe! I wanna see the girls in maid outfits," suggested one boy, but then he received many cold looks from the girls, including the class representative who also happened to be a girl. I particularly thought that it was a stupid idea to have such a thing at the Tanabata festival.

". . . Anyone in favor for the maid cafe?" she reluctantly asked. Only the bold boys raised their hands which resulted in cold looks directed toward them.

"How about a haunted house?" asked one of the girls. It ended up getting more votes than the maid cafe, at least. That sounded like a lot of work in a short amount of time, I thought.

After a while of discussing, everyone turned to me. "What do you think, Sagara-kun?" the girls asked. I sighed. Sucks to be popular, sometimes. I shuffled through random ideas in my brain before suggesting something decent.

"What about fireworks or something?" My classmates' eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I love fireworks!" said a boy.

"You just like blowing things up." laughed his friend.

In the end, my idea got the most votes. I wasn't sure if it was because I was popular, or if everyone truly liked my idea. It sounded simple, to me, which meant less work to do. Things settled down a bit and I went back to daydreaming, chin resting in my palm.

'_I wonder what Izumiko's class is doing.'_

Once class was dismissed, I made my way toward Izumiko's classroom to meet with her. I wanted to ask her about her class' decision on their festival activity. When I drew nearer, I spotted her talking with the Oshiro guy. The two seemed to just be having small talk. It took a moment for me to notice that my nose was wrinkling in irritation. What were they talking about? Making sure that they did not see me, I listened in on their conversation.

"Man, this festival is going to be fun. I've never been to a Tanabata festival in this region before." Oshiro said.

"Hehe, I'm sure it will be really exciting," replied Izumiko with a soft smile. My chest felt compressed.

"Our class's event is going to be the best, though! It'll be cool to dress up in kimonos and do a dancing performance."

'_Ah, so that's what they're doing for their class.' _I knew Izumiko would be the most amazing dancer out there, and it actually bothered me to hear that other people would see it. Seeing her dance was something very few people have witnessed and I was glad to be one of them. However, if she danced at the festival in front of everyone, I wouldn't feel so special. Yes, it was a selfish thought and I wasn't sure why I cared so much, but I couldn't help it.

"Can you dance Suzuhara-san?" Oshiro asked. The blue-eyed boy showed much interest in her. My teeth clenched.

"A-ah. . . I suppose I can a little, but I'm not planning on being in the performance."

That's right. It was unlike Izumiko to want to show off her dancing in front of many people.

"Oh, really? You should, though! I'd love to see you dance!"

"N. . . well -"

This is when I interrupted.

"Izumiko, let's go eat." She seemed surprised and somewhat relieved to see me. It caused a wave of confidence to flow through me.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'm going to go, Oshiro-kun. I'll talk to you soon." the girl smiled as she walked toward me. With this, I gave Oshiro a look that let him know I didn't want him near Izumiko, and led her away, leaving him bothered. This was the official beginning of our rivalry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its so short! I'm having a severe case of writer's block for both of my fanfics. Care to give me some ideas on what may happen next? Also, I just sort of made up the festival thing. <strong>


End file.
